


Convincing

by LyingTurtle



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, little bit of asshole York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingTurtle/pseuds/LyingTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash always finds a way to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

“There’s no fucking way” York stated firmly, staring down at the horror on the floor of Agent Washington’s room.

“I told you not to come in” Wash spat, sitting on his bed across the room, very bitter about having his secret out in the open.

“Wash, this isn’t just stupid, this is crazy. How the hell did you even- you know what, no, don’t answer that, I don’t want to be in on this” York put his hands on his hips, hands slipping into the pockets of his fatigues. “I don’t even know what to say”

“Don’t say anything, to anyone, ever”

“They’re going to find out”

“Not if you keep your mouth shut”

“Wash this is a military spaceship monitored by one of the most advanced and competent computer systems in the galaxy! You think they aren’t going to know about THIS!” he dramatically gestured with full arms to the tiny cat chewing on the edge of Wash’s bed, its feisty orange eyes intent on havoc. It was the fuzziest cat York had ever seen, with gray and orange fur running down its back and a white belly underneath. Of course it was in Wash’s fucking colors, of course the rookie had somehow managed to smuggle a living creature onto a battle ready spaceship in the middle of war with classified projects and top secret missions going on. Of. Fucking. Course.

“His name is DC” Wash muttered, not at all fazed by stupidity of it all.

“He has to go home”

“This is his home”

“Wash this is a space ship for soldiers and crazy management, you can’t have a cat”

“I don’t know what cat you’re talking about”

“Wash don’t test me”

“F.I.L.L.I.S isn’t programmed to report heat signatures this small as a breach in security” York stood there with a frown, watching the adorable thing kick its legs at the blanket and flick it’s tail back and forth. If Wash got in trouble he could be severely punished, but if an anonymous source turned in a random feline that mysteriously wound up on board then who was to say it was anybody’s fault?

“No” he sighed, “I’m sorry but this isn’t going to work, I know you miss home or… whatever, but I’m not going to get you get kicked out just for a pet. I hate to be that guy, but I’m turning this thing in first thing tomorrow”

The small dirty blonde turned up to him, a mix of a scowl and a pout all over his face. He was only maybe two years younger and he acted professional whenever he was in front of the others, but secretly it was known that he was a complete doofus. Staring off into space, collecting random “treasures”, the aimless wanderings, they were all seen as the makings of someone who spent a lot of time in their own head, but York knew better. Wash was just an airhead with an insane amount of battle competency. God he loved that about him.

“I would really like if you didn’t do that” he said politely and in the smallest voice he probably had.

“Well I’m sorry but unless you convince me otherwise this just isn’t going to fly” Wash hesitated. No, he didn’t hesitate, he stared York down, judging all courses of action. It set York on edge. Finally the blonde got up and walked over to him, carefully stepping around the little thing that paid no attention to either of the men.

“Uh, Wash, you’re freaking me out man” York chuckled as he got right up in his face.

“Don’t worry York, just relax” Wash said in the least relaxed tone of voice, narrowing his eyes and taking a hold of the other freelancer.

-

“Oh my fucking god” York groaned, his head rolling back and resting against the wall as Wash pressed his cock to the back of his throat. On the list of things York had expected, this had not been the first. Not even the second. In his life he had only gotten head from Wash once, and that was during a strange moment of reverse psychology and a lot of pent up frustration.

Okay mostly it was York being an asshole and teasing Wash about the virginity he claimed not to have, then insinuating a couple of things about his skills, and then with a bit of coaxing and the fact that they hadn’t slept in almost 72 hours, he got the other boy on his knees. It was great, but this was glorious.

The thing about Wash was that he never looked like the kind of person who would have all the skills he did. He didn’t look like a great fighter, or a cat lover, a skateboarder, or the best person in the world at giving head, but goddamn if he wasn’t all those.

York had to keep himself from grabbing his head and thrusting into it as he slid his mouth up and down, his tongue running against his shaft, hand pumping him with a twist of his wrist that was absolutely maddening. It played to every single power kink York didn’t know he had in him to have the rookie on his knees sucking him off while he sat at the edge of his bed, hand tugging his short hair.

“I know you said you’d convince me, but this feels more like a hostage situation” York laughed, surprising himself and Wash by being able to make a full sentence between his breathy noises. Was looked up at him with those big hazel eyes and for a moment all York could see was the blonde writhing underneath him begging to be fucked harder. That thought definitely went straight to his erection.

“Do you need a safeword?” he raised an eyebrow, removing his mouth but keeping his hand moving. God if he was this good with his hand he could only imagine how Wash was when he got himself off. All sorts of thoughts flooded his brain, none of them even vaguely appropriate.

“I’ll manage” He assured him and became an even bigger asshole as he gently pushed Wash’s head back down towards his cock. Wash shot him a dirty glare but opened his mouth obediently, giving York the opportunity to fuck his mouth. York accepted eagerly to say the least.

It got hard to stay in control when Wash began to whine, the vibrations feeling like Oxycontin rushing through his veins. He let go of the blonde’s head when he felt a tightness coil in his abdomen, not being a douche enough to force him into taking his load. But Wash remained as he was and began working him with his hand, taking in as much as he could before swallowing around his erection while shudders ran through York’s body. York was beginning to find out there were a lot of things about Wash he really wanted to see. The image of him swallowing his cum not one of them previous but hell be damned if it wasn’t the top of the list now.

“Fuck” York laughed, running a hand through his hair, pulling up his fatigues and getting himself together while Wash ran his thumb over the edges of his mouth, removing the evidence of his deed. “Why the hell do you not do that more often?” it was meant as a joke but Wash looked to the side and turned a deep shade a red nonetheless.

“It’s…” he muttered something, not meeting York's inquiring gaze.

“You’re gonna have to speak up rookie”

“It’s embarrassing, okay?” no fucking way, there had to be some mental speed limit being broken by all the thoughts running through York’s head of all the things he wanted to do to that boy.

“Fine” York sighed, leaning back, completely defeated. Wash looked over at his questioningly, “You can keep the cat, I’ll help you hide… DC” and then suddenly Wash up on the bed beside him, grinning from ear to ear, picking up the cat that was already in fucking love with the guy as he played with its ears and ran his hands down its back.

“See, he’s not a bad guy once you influence him a bit” Wash said to the cat, making York pull his arm over his face and hide in the crook of his shoulder. Maybe he had underestimated the airhead a bit. It still didn’t change the fact that he would be calling in future favors for all his effort in hiding the stupid cat.

But Wash leaned his head on his shoulder and York could only sigh and reach over to try and pet the damn thing. Of course Wash would get what he wanted out of him. Of fucking course.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on tumblr about Wash hiding a cat and naming it DC and I thought that was the cutest fucking thing ever. There might be more to this, not entirely sure, I'm sure I could string it out if I wanted to but I'll see how well this one floats over I guess.


End file.
